In view of consumer demand for four-wheel drive vehicles, many different power transfer system are currently utilized for directing motive power (“drive torque”) to all four-wheels of the vehicle. A number of current generation four-wheel drive vehicles may be characterized as including an “adaptive” power transfer system that is operable for automatically directing power to the secondary driveline, without any input from the vehicle operator, when traction is lost at the primary driveline. Typically, such adaptive torque control results from variable engagement of an electrically or hydraulically operated transfer clutch based on the operating conditions and specific vehicle dynamics detected by sensors associated with an electronic traction control system. In conventional rear-wheel drive (RWD) vehicles, the transfer clutch is typically installed in a transfer case for automatically transferring drive torque to the front driveline in response to slip in the rear driveline. Similarly, the transfer clutch can be installed in a power transfer device, such as a power take-off unit (PTU) or in-line torque coupling, when used in a front-wheel drive (FWD) vehicle for transferring drive torque to the rear driveline in response to slip in the front driveline. Such adaptively-controlled power transfer system can also be arranged to limit slip and bias the torque distribution between the front and rear drivelines by controlling variable engagement of a transfer clutch that is operably associated with a center differential installed in the transfer case or PTU.
Currently, a large number of adaptive power transfer systems are equipped with an electrically-controlled clutch actuator that can regulate the amount of drive torque transferred as a function of the value of an electrical control signal applied thereto. In some applications, the transfer clutch employs an electromagnetic clutch as the power-operated actuator. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,024 discloses an electromagnetic coil that is incrementally activated to control movement of a ball-ramp operator for applying a clutch engagement force on a multi-plate clutch assembly. Likewise, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 62-18117 discloses a transfer clutch equipped with an electromagnetic actuator for directly controlling actuation of the multi-plate clutch pack assembly. As an alternative, U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,871 a transfer clutch equipped with an electric motor that controls rotation of a sector plate which, in turn, controls pivotal movement of a lever arm that is operable for applying a variable clutch engagement force on a multi-plate clutch assembly. Moreover, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 63-66927 discloses a transfer clutch which uses an electric motor to rotate one cam plate of a ball-ramp operator for engaging a multi-plate clutch assembly. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,236 discloses a transfer clutch having an electric motor driving a reduction gearset for controlling movement of a ball screw operator which, in turn, applies the clutch engagement force to the clutch pack.
To further enhance the traction and stability characteristics of four-wheel drive vehicles, it is also known to equip such vehicles with brake-based electronic stability control systems and/or traction distributing axle assemblies. Typically, such axle assemblies include a drive mechanism that is operable for adaptively regulating the side-to-side (i.e., left-right) torque and speed characteristics between a pair of drive wheels. In some instances, a pair of modulatable clutches is used to provide this side-to-side control, as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,677 and 5,699,888. According to an alternative drive axle arrangement, U.S. Pat. No. 6,520,880 discloses a hydraulically-operated traction distribution assembly. In addition, alternative traction distributing drive axle assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,370,588 and 6,213,241.
As part of the ever increasing sophistication of adaptive power transfer systems, greater attention is currently being given to the yaw control and stability enhancement features that can be provided by such traction distributing drive axles. Accordingly, this invention is intended to address the need to provide design alternatives which improve upon the current technology.